Naruto Fiction: Pumpkins and Ravens
by TheaBlackthorn
Summary: When Naruto and Sasuke start keeping secrets whats to ahppen to our two favourite guys. characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto NaruSasu Day entry
1. Chapter 1

-1_**Pumpkins and Ravens**_

_**23/10/2008 – NaruSasu Day**_

Sasuke had returned to Konoha a little over a year ago and it seemed very little had changed since then. He was outside the walls of the village taking a late night walk or run depending on his mood, something he had started doing in an effort to get to sleep or just to while away the hours of insomnia. Today he was walking, feet rustling the dying leaves under foot, absorbing the crisp chilly air.

Sasuke was aware of everything in the surrounding environment. He was out here so he could breathe; sometimes he felt so confined inside the town, people always watching him, the quiet whispers that passed ignored. He varied his route each time he came out here, heading further away from the pale lights of the leaf village. His goal was the small abandoned cabin that he liked to visit; he had discovered it a month or so ago on one of his nocturnal jaunts.

A small, derelict wooden cabin, it fit his mood right now - cold and empty.

The dark haired man took to mulling over his latest problem as he walked. It wasn't a big issue to anyone else, but to him it meant the difference between the potential happiness he had desperately worked so hard for and the empty hole he was scrambling to get out of. He had been in a very dark and lonely place for so long that when Naruto found him he had grabbed onto what little was left of the emotions he had buried to accommodate his lust for revenge.

Itachi and the other Akatsuki where gone and yet the darkness remained.

After their dramatic return to the village, where he had been half draped over Naruto's broad shoulders, covered in blood, they had barely seen each other and whenever they encountered each other it felt too awkward to remain. So much had changed between them and most of those changes where unwelcome – the distance that separated them the most unwanted.

They exchanged lame excuses and he watched as clouded cerulean orbs turned away from his longing gaze. He missed the blond so much. His heart ached for him. Naruto was the very symbol, in his mind, of all the good things that had come to pass since his brother's betrayal; but now he was being abandoned all over again and the pain couldn't be compared to what Itachi had done to him, it surpassed it in so many ways.

The problem this time, aside from the now regular avoidance, was that Kiba had told Sasuke in his blunt way that Naruto would be out with Sakura on a date all evening. The raven always asked after Naruto to make sure he was doing well, usually he enquired with Shikamaru but Kiba had found him first. Sasuke knew that when he had heard that news it was the first time the others present had seen any real expression cross his face since his return. He never smiled anymore – there was no reason too.

The quiet gasps that had echoed off their lips at Sasuke's bereft look snapped him back to his usual mask of indifference; effectively hiding what was underneath. He had shrugged off Shikamaru's unusually concerned hand with a look and a shake of his head. Sasuke had walked away, headed home to the empty Uchiha district to salve his ruined heart. He felt like he was bleeding out all over again, emotions sliding away to leave a hollow place where his heart had been.

That is how he'd ended up out here, walking around in the dark, when everyone else was enjoying the bonfire/Halloween festival that had been organized months in advance. Sasuke had been searching for the elusive blond to ask him if they could go together, spend some actual time together and he had hoped that they could head back to how things used to be between them. He would rather have Naruto as a friend if he couldn't keep the blond for his own. Apparently Naruto had other plans.

Sasuke could feel the deep furrow etched into his forehead that had erupted on his features after he had left the village. He always played his emotions close to his chest, using his everyday mask to hide himself, just like he had when he had left the village the first time. He nibbled on his lip, whilst he thought, something the blond had told him he had a habit of doing, as he moved further along the path to the cabin.

His thoughts turned to the blond, they were only three years older and yet he had changed a lot in the time he was absent. Sasuke smiled at the stray thought, having memorized Naruto's body on the rare occasion he had met with him in the bath house. Naruto was taller than him now by a good 6 inches, his chest and shoulders broader, muscles firmer and more defined. The blond had worked hard for that physique and it showed – he was strong and much sharper than he used to be. Yet still completely unaware of the raven's feeling s for him.

But in Sasuke's eyes there were some things that hadn't changed, the devil may care grin was present, though over this past year it had become more strained around the edges and his eyes where as bright as the clear autumn sky. He loved to watch Naruto and often had when he felt at his worst, offering generous smiles to his friends, absent touches and his eyes shone brightly.

Sasuke missed those touches, the fact that someone would rest a hand on your arm as a show of concern like Shikamaru had done. Naruto was a touch orientated person, free with his affection unlike the more reserved Uchiha.

Sasuke had considered the problem when it had started and had found that it was his presence that triggered the lost look in Naruto's eyes, the strain on his smile, he was unhappy; so he had removed himself from the equation, in the hopes of making Naruto smile again, limiting their contact to his own forlorn stares and their awkward encounters.

In time his old friends had come to trust him again, though he kept his distance from his once steadfast team mate, as he proved himself to everyone, showing that he was still a trustworthy shinobi. He had garnered his jounin rank and had got to work caring for the village of hidden leaves whilst avoiding and needing the one person he couldn't have. His most precious person – one Naruto Uzumaki.

He arrived at the clearing struggling with his emotions not knowing how to resolve himself to letting Naruto be happy with someone else. The raven sat down at the edge of the small area of open space, not taking notice of the cabin at the centre. He pressed his back up against the thick trunk of an old oak tree, feeling the contours of the bark through his thin grey sleeping shirt; he hadn't really dressed for the temperature but paid it no heed, he was too lost in his own mind for that. Sasuke tilted his head up to the heavens eyes firmly shut, feeling the damp grass at his feet soak through his loose black trousers.

He just sat there for a time, trying to put his thoughts together, listening to the occasional firework being set off in the distance. What would he do without the blond? Sasuke tried to reconcile himself but he felt the pain in his chest constricting around his heart, the darkness encroaching on his only fragile glimmer of hope. With Naruto gone from his life, he'd be alone with no hope of ever coming back from the ever encroaching darkness.

He could feel the sting of impending tears behind his eyelids, prickling and begging for a release he had never indulged in. Sasuke remained in that denial, clamping his eyes closed and shaking away the sensation, his dark locks brushing across his cheeks. He scrubbed at his eyes with his fingers attempting to push the sensation away. He lowered his hands from his face when his eyes became increasingly tender from his ministrations, planting them firmly in his lap and blinking out into the clearing at the small cabin.

He hadn't noticed before but there was a small light filtering through the warped glass, no more than a tiny candle flame guttering in the darkness. Sasuke's curiosity peaked; he hadn't believed anyone else knew about this place, and he had claimed it as his own. Somewhere he could sit and think in the dark of night. The candle flame guttered and almost went out, he rose to his feet intent on discovering the source of the flame and whomever may have lit it.

His footsteps where silent, distinct evidence of his shinobi status, as he drifted across the crisp leaves, leaving no footprints in his wake. Sasuke was moments away from reaching the door when a resounding crash echoed through the otherwise dark building, his training prevented the startled gasp from escaping put his heart tripped at the sound. The noise was closely followed by a high pitched yip that sounded more animal than human.

Sasuke reached for the handle, checking, with his ear against the rotting wood, for what may be inside. Sasuke found nothing to indicate any hostile intent or possible danger, so he reached for the cold metal of the doorknob. He grasped it firmly and turned slowly, trying to avoid the likely squeak from years of disuse.

The handle made no sound as it turned, Sasuke arched his dark brow in surprise but remained silent, pushing the door inwards to see nothing but darkness and the faint glow of something that must be the candle in the window, though it was oddly colored.

Sasuke hadn't brought his kit with him so he had nothing to light the cabin with; he cautiously entered on silent feet and headed for the sole source of light. His sharingan remained dormant. Sasuke had found that it was slowly deteriorating his eyesight and he was trying to retain his own vision for as long as possible, plus it put a drain on his chakra, therefore he used it as sparingly as possible.

On reaching the faint glow, with a few near misses at stumbling over heavy wooden furniture, he reached the windowsill. Sasuke stretched out his fingertips and came in to contact with smooth, soft flesh that flexed minutely under his touch. Sasuke shifted closer to the object reaching out with both hands to press more firmly against the foreign object, finding a solid, curved surface, warm to the touch and with some sort of coarse stem .'Well that is just – weird.' His voice was a whisper in the velvety darkness.

Sasuke had found a pumpkin or more precisely someone's Jack O'Lantern.

Sasuke couldn't figure out what a pumpkin, never mind a lit pumpkin, was doing in an abandoned cabin. It explained the muffled light he had seen from the outside. He turned the vegetable to see a gruesome visage staring back at him. Sasuke lips twisted in a grimace of distaste, but he dutifully picked up the unwieldy thing and went searching for more candles.

After searching through a few draws, Sasuke found the required waxy items and lit them off the candle inside the pumpkin, depositing them around the small room. The clatter had come from the kitchen area, he placed the unwieldy vegetable down on the nearest counter and bore two of the candles in that direction, finding a number of pots and pans scattered across the wooden slatted floor, making a brief mental note to check the ground for rotten wood.

Sasuke squinted in the inadequate light at a small furry looking thing that was half tucked into a large paint pot set off to the side of the counter on the floor.

He planted one of the candles onto the counter above the tin and the other on the floor next to the furry bundle. He reached out tentative fingers to brush soft, downy fur; he couldn't determine the colour in the darkness but he scooted closer. Sasuke became steadily frustrated with his debilitated vision and deep scarlet swirled across the iris, littered with three tiny black whirls. His eyesight improved dramatically and he could see that the small bundle was an animal of indiscriminate origin, the paint that was apparently still liquid was scattered across the boards as well as covering the small furry animal in bright viridian.

Sasuke felt a cold chill race down his spine and turned to search the room with his heightened vision looking for the source of the draft. He discovered that the cabin had a second door in the back and it was slightly ajar – most likely where the little critter had gotten in from.

He carefully extricated the unmoving body from the paint pot, to find bright splotches of emerald green splattered across the animal's fur and now on his hands. He scowled down at the messy animal. He saw a glint of reflected light and found that what he had assumed was an unconscious, harmless animal was in actuality a seething ball of angry teeth and fur.

It scrabbled to get out of Sasuke's grasp, leaving the skin covered in small scratches and nips from sharp teeth and claws. Sasuke didn't release the tiny animal, intently looking for any other signs of damage that its apparent hissy fit might hide from his expert eyes. Sasuke was intrigued by the tiny beasties reaction, ungrateful little bit and yet it made him smile at the tiny bristling thing.

He looked at it some more trying to identify it in the darkness. He made out an animal of dog-like features about the size of a month old puppy. In an effort to get a bit closer he started a steady stream of reassuring monologue, soft and without any real meaning; anything to calm it down as he gentled his once restrictive grip around its middle. Sasuke cautiously brought it back towards his body, the only source of warmth in the room and winced when clawed hind feet came into contact with the sensitive skin of his thighs through the thin black fabric.

Sasuke couldn't really rationalize why he cared about the small creature but it could be explained by his own turmoil, his need to care about someone – the object of his affections was off-limits and most likely having a great date with the pinkette.

Sasuke frowned again, his eyes returning to their darker hue as his concentration slipped back to his own problems, he ignored the hell raiser caught in his palms until the deep bite of sharp fangs bit into his thumb. The little beast had wriggled around enough to get his head around far enough to cause a great deal of pain to the offending digit.

Sasuke shook the little thing just enough to shock it into stillness, muttering dire expletives at the abusive creature. The animal whimpered quietly, cowed by the shake it had received and Sasuke felt a pang in his chest for treating it so roughly when it was most likely a wild animal and didn't know any better. He brought the creature up to eye level, their eyes locking, his voice returned to the soothing tone he had started with.

Sasuke retained the eye contact that had been initiated as he carefully checked the tiny animal out by touch alone, reclaiming one hand to run delicate fingers across fragile bone. In his travels he discovered a possible break in the tiny animals paw and decided promptly to take it home for mending. He leant forward carefully and blew a gentle gust of air across the animal, hoping that it would acknowledge his scent.

That done he tucked the animal closer to his warmth and to its credit, instead of biting and clawing at him it tucked itself as close to his skin and warmth as possible, it's cold nose disappearing into the crook of his elbow. He frowned at the suddenly submissive creature but, shrugged it off as pain induced insanity on his and it's behalf as he made his trek to the door. Sasuke blew out all the candles in his wake.

He turned at the door, remembering something Naruto had told him once about this special night, going back to the counter that still held the large pumpkin, and curled one slender arm around it, bringing it out of the cabin and placed it at the guard position at the front door, leaving the candle lit to burn out at nights end. They were created to scare away the ghosts and goblins and it couldn't do that stuck inside the house. He smiled at his ridiculous behavior and turned from the cabin, heading back to Konoha.

Sasuke made a beeline for the Uchiha district and the house he lived in, hoping he would have the supplies available to clean up and set the broken paw. The little creature hadn't made a sound even when he had sprung up to bound across the rooftops in favor of being accosted on the streets by disgruntled individuals as he often had been. The quiet was a comfort as he quickened his pace, landing solidly on his balcony facing inwards to the dark window he'd left slightly ajar ready for his return.

Stepping down from the rail, he cuddled the creature in his arms a little more firmly in hopes that it may make some sort of noise and prove it was still alive and not going into shock as he feared. He got a half hearted mewl for his efforts and quickly moved inside, setting the small animal in the middle of his bed, creating a nest out of some of the blankets whilst he went about grabbing all the necessary items he would need for the mending and washing of the little beastie. He threw some logs onto the embers still burning in the small grate and lit a few candles around the room to supplement the light coming in from outside.

Sasuke had very few possessions; he didn't have the time or the excessive funds it would require to refurbish the large house that he had inherited from his now deceased family. He would have been happier staying in a small apartment as far away from this desolate place as possible. Nobody wanted to live in this district anymore and he couldn't blame them. There were far too many memories that haunted this place.

He shook his head to dislodge the maudlin thoughts concentrating instead on cleaning off as much of the paint as possible that coated the rusty coloured fur he could now see, cleaning off the creamy bib just under the kits throat it whined plaintively at him. He smiled at the little animal, correction what he had discovered was in fact a young fox kit, likely not long out of the den.

The small kit was his little distraction – he knew it was only temporary but it helped him to smother the thoughts that had been plaguing him surrounding his blond friend – where they even friends anymore? If his other friends could see him now they would be concerned for his mental state; this was so far out of character for him they wouldn't really understand; but he thought Naruto might.

His gentle fingers rubbed away the paint with the small rag he'd found on his search and some warm soapy water, the little kit started to shiver under his ministrations. Sasuke carefully dried the little one off with an old towel hoping that being dry again would stop the fine tremors – it didn't. He made quick work of carefully setting the tiny paw with his meager med kit, flinching at the quiet whimper that the kit made when he moved the injured limb.

The kit made little noise after that but the trembling increased and overtook the small frame and Sasuke knew shock had set in despite his best efforts. The house wasn't very warm and making the small animal damp would have probably made it worse, he cursed under his breath and hurriedly tidied everything away. He tucked the almost clean kit underneath his feather down duvet, hoping the heat would help, whilst he stripped himself down to his dark navy boxers and ducked under the covers to join the shaking kit.

He hoped his body heat would keep the fragile animal warmer and assist it in fighting the fever. Sasuke curled himself closer to the kit giving his own warmth to assist in its recovery – hoping he wouldn't get mauled for his efforts to try to save the small bundle.

Sasuke fell asleep with the tiny kit curled next to his belly it's soft fur brushing against his muscled stomach. He gently stroked the small mammal in an attempt to comfort, the warmth of the thick duvets and the rhythmic motion had its effect on his tired body, lulling them both into an undisturbed slumber. The kit's breathing slowly steady and the trembling subsided as it snuggled closer to the dark haired man, nudging its slender nose into the crook of his neck inhaling his scent and falling fast asleep.

He awoke when large swathes of piercing sunlight filtered through his filmy curtains, trying to burn through his firmly closed eyelids. He pulled the covers over his head and snuggled further into the warmth that was wrapped around him. He felt a distinct pressure curled around his torso and a weight upon his chest. Sasuke lay listening to the deep breaths that he could feel across his neck, stirring his unruly locks and a light tickling sensation against his jaw.

Sasuke lay there, mind still half asleep, happy to remain in the clutches of sleep for a few more minutes reveling in the unique sensations, never having been this close to such a delicious amount of warmth. As his sleep fogged mind began to clear, his eyes flicked open and he shot straight upright in bed remembering that there shouldn't be anyone in his bed and the fox kit had fur not skin.

He scrambled out of the bed having both the light from the window and the piercing cold of the house hitting him in rapid succession. His eyes blinked rapidly to adjust to the dazzling brightness and his body trembled from the change in temperature, covering his skin in goose pimples, his body begged to be wrapped up in that warm embrace again. Sasuke's mind wasn't so sure about that – uncertain of who could be in his bed and where the little kit had gone.

When the mound in his bed didn't move or make any noise to indicate being awake, he crept closer on silent feet, his body shivering in the cold air. Sasuke maneuvered around the clothes he had discarded the night before. As he approached he eyed up the hump in the bed, he could make out tufts of blond hair sticking out from the rumpled bed covers and there was only one person with that hair colour that knew where he lived.

His voice came out as a questioning whisper, "Naruto?" Sasuke couldn't understand why the blond man was in his house, his bed no less - embracing him. The trail of goose pimples that littered the raven's skin weren't caused by the cold this time but the remembered sensation of being held in those strong arms and he wanted nothing more than to go back to them again.

Sasuke closed the distance to the bed, realizing his rapid exit hadn't woken the blond man whom he knew from experience, slept like the dead. Naruto was still lost in a deep sleep, now cuddling his pillow instead. He watched the play of light over tan skin and the golden hue shimmering from blond locks, never noticing his own hand reach out to run slender fingers through unruly bangs, trailing down to the scars that where etched into that smooth skin.

Sasuke was lost in a daze, which was quickly diffused when the blond started to grumble and swat at his inquisitive fingers. He felt a smile quirk his lips at the kittenish action as he tugged the covers back so they exposed the young man wrapped inside them. He pressed some of those covers across his own lap to cover his modesty and keep him warm.

He had Naruto in his bed and his touch had felt so soothing against his own pale skin, his warmth seeping into every pore. Sasuke wanted the blond so much it was painful, but he knew that Naruto had probably gotten drunk with Sakura or something and ended up at his home by accident not even realizing where he was.

His lips shifted into a grimace at the memory of the date the blond had been on and his heart squeezed inside his chest. He sat watching the blond for a long time, uncertain as how to approach waking him up. Naruto shifted over in his sleep onto his stomach resting with arms sprawled wide and his large hands squeezing the pillow he had been clutching. What Sasuke wouldn't give to have those hands on his body again, holding him tightly.

Sasuke's gaze slid down and across the wide expanse of tanned skin now available to his touch, his attention caught on some small flecks of green that spread across the sun kissed skin and up into the blond locks at his nape. As his eyes flickered down again he noticed the remnants of a bandage carelessly unraveled around his left wrist.

Sasuke's legs would have given out if he hadn't already sat down, he perched on the corner of the single bed, eyes unnaturally wide, shock coursing through him as the idea took form, comprehension dawning on his normally empty features. His mouth dropped open and he didn't see the blue orbs watching him from under lowered lashes, eyes that were tinged with a ring of red around the usually bright cerulean.

Sasuke tried to speak, but the words wouldn't form right, "N-aru....you-r...a... I ... don't...I mean...uhm." He wasn't expecting any response from the dormant figure but he hadn't learnt from yesterday that not everything that looked asleep was asleep.

"So you figured it out teme." The words where quiet and harsh and it caught and held Sasuke's undivided attention, dark obsidian orbs locked with red rimmed sapphire. Naruto gave a half smile, half grimace up at the confused Uchiha; it was not a pleasant smile. Sasuke shook his head in disbelief, his eyes blinking rapidly and his hand reached out to touch the blond, he didn't even realize that it was shaking. He had to touch the blond to make himself believe that he was still really here and Sasuke wasn't dreaming all this.

Naruto watched his hand trembling and dodged around it as a small growl escaped his throat, "Did you follow me Uchiha? Did you!" Naruto was angry now the red rim was leaking further into normally cerulean orbs. Sasuke stuttered in disbelief at that statement, the anger drawing out the mask he wore so well these days as he withdrew his hand. There was nothing like a fuming Naruto to consecrate your new reality.

Sasuke attempted to shrug off Naruto's accusations with nonchalance, "Why would I follow you? What would be the point?" Sasuke's heart clenched at his dismissive tone and the way Naruto had used his surname rather than the usual fond insults they had bantered back and forth for years. He may have been gone for a while and they had been avoiding each other for almost a year but they were still team mates – weren't they?

Naruto sat up in the pale covers and shifted his back up against the wall, ensuring the fabric remained over his more exposed areas. His eyelids slid shut as he took deep, calming breaths. Sasuke watched the blond, leveling out once more and when those eyelids opened again the red had receded. He desperately wanted to touch the man before him but instead wrapped his arms firmly around his waist, unknowingly betraying his nervousness. "Because you are always following me." The quiet certainty of the statement made it a fact that Naruto had noticed.

Sasuke turned his gaze from his one time friend; he felt the mask he wore cracking under that steady stare. "S-so what if I did watch you? I didn't follow you out there that is my piece of space, where I run at night. Why where you there?" Sasuke's voice was trembling but holding as his anger increased and overwhelmed his nerves at the constant accusations.

Naruto's eyes clouded with confusion at his statement not understanding what the Uchiha was saying, "You run at night? Why? I always thought...." Naruto stopped himself before finishing that sentence hoping Sasuke hadn't caught the slip. Sasuke's eyes burrowed into his own at the slip up and he knew he'd been caught out by the sharp man.

"You thought what? For that matter, why do you care at all? Go away Naruto I don't want your pointless accusations." Sasuke knew his anger was bubbling under the surface waiting to explode, he wanted to reach out and hit something, and it was making him say things that he would regret later but he couldn't take it. Naruto had been the closest thing to a family he had ever known since his parents passed away and here he was saying cruel and hurtful things after a whole year of not giving a damn.

Naruto reached out to the dark haired man, wanting to comfort the tumultuous emotions he could finally see rippling across his face. He wanted to explain, "I thought you went out every night to be with somebody." His voice was barely above a whisper, but there was a stinging sensation prickling the back of his eyes at the anger he was faced with from the dark haired man he had been trying his whole life to save, He watched as those dark orbs wavered at the words and then hardened in anger again.

The raven knocked the blonds' reaching hand away, "What has that got to do with you?" Sasuke did not have the strength to feel Naruto's touch on his skin again, his need for the comfort he so desperately desired refused because he was angry. "You left me alone; who I am now is nothing to do with you." He rose on shaky legs, the duvet slipping from his lithe frame; he walked on unsteady legs towards the door leading to the rest of the house. He needed to get away from temptation and the source of his pain.

He never heard the blond move until he was wrapped up in warm muscular arms, imprisoning him against a well toned chest. He tried not to struggle against the larger man, patients often being the best recourse, he felt his anger ebbing as he tried to contain the whimper that wanted to escape at the sudden heat that had engulfed his body. "Let me go Naruto." His voice didn't shake, which he was proud of but it sounded resigned – no longer laced with the potential for violence.

Naruto leant down placing his lips by the pale shell of the Uchiha's ear, "I'm not letting go teme, you've been hiding and I want to know why. Start with the night runs and then you can explain why you've been avoiding me." Naruto's muscles flexed at the sudden movement coming from the raven as he struggled to escape, but he didn't release him as he squirmed to regain his freedom.

Their bodies rubbed together and Naruto held in the moan that wanted to escape as the raven unknowingly rocked against his already hungry arousal. They both knew if the raven had wanted to get away from Naruto he had the strength and the power to do so – the fact that Sasuke didn't spoke volumes to the blond.

"Why I was avoiding you! How dare you! You were miserable whenever I was there so I stayed away from you, just as you had been avoiding me in the beginning and it's none of you business why I was running Uzumaki." Sasuke was fuming at this point as Naruto wouldn't let him go his anger coming back at full force, he could feel his chakra rising and tiny sparks of electricity tingling against his skin as he scrambled to be let go from the warm embrace.

Sasuke stilled when Naruto's forehead rested against the smooth curve of his neck, a quiet sigh escaping from his lips to gust over sensitized skin. "Teme - I wasn't avoiding you I ...well... I was just ... gahh." The arms released from Sasuke's body and pulled him around ignoring the stings that landed on against tan skin from the electrical shocks, standing them face to face. The tattoo on Naruto's toned abs catching his ebony gaze, before calloused fingers curled under his chin and tipped his face up to Naruto's. "I can show you."

Naruto's thumb brushed lightly against Sasuke's soft lips needing his permission to touch him, Sasuke felt himself tremble at the touch as he stared intently at the blond man hovering over him, was this all a joke. Was all this pain for nothing? Sasuke pulled away from the touch he had craved for years, moving away from Naruto once more feeling uncertainty rushing through his system.

"What do you want Naruto – because it's not what I want I'm sure. How did your date with Sakura go hmm?" He couldn't with hold the bitterness he felt towards the budding relationship. He knew then that he couldn't deal with Naruto being with someone else and having to see it in his face every day. This current behavior was too much for him to endure after a year of neglect.

Naruto flinched back at the obvious venom that laced Sasuke's words, seeing for the first time that his best friend was in pain and he hadn't deigned to notice. "Teme... I didn't have a date with Sakura – she was covering for me. She's one of the few people who know the truth about Kyuubi. I don't like her that way, she's family." Sasuke deflated at the statement, uncertain as to what the blond was referring to, this wasn't how the Kyuubi manifested itself, and it never had been before.

He turned hollow eyes up to Naruto, "Don't lie to me. Why did you bother bringing me here in the first place? I would have been better off out there." Naruto could see Sasuke now, the depth of his despair, his pain and he wanted nothing more than to reach out and take it away. He had been so afraid of what Sasuke would think of him he hadn't even considered that what he had done would damage the Uchiha this much.

"I'm sorry Sasuke – I didn't know what I had done to you." His remorse slipped though the barriers Sasuke was trying so hard to hide behind, the pain he felt clenching around his heart was unbearable and after all these years a single tear slipped from the corner of his dark eyes. Naruto reached for the distraught male and wrapped his body around him, sharing his heat with the pale man as he had done for him just the night before.

Naruto felt tentative hands reach around his torso and clutch onto his skin, the raven locks he loved so much brushing against his chin where the dark haired man had tucked himself against him. He nuzzled the delicate neck exposed to him and carefully let go, scooping the startled man into his arms and depositing him back on the small bed. Naruto clambered over the lithe form settling himself between slender legs and pressing himself against every inch of the pale man beneath him needing to hold the raven as close as possible.

He found the stuttering sentence Sasuke gave very endearing as he watched a fine pink tinge cross pale cheeks, "N-Naruto w-what are you d-doing?" It seemed that Sasuke had realized that Naruto was a) completely naked and b) Sasuke's thin boxers where the only thing between them.

"I'm keeping my teme warm – what's it look like." The Uchiha flushed an even brighter pink and shifted underneath his tan body, causing the pale man to rub up against certain body parts. Naruto couldn't refrain from the quiet growl he gave at the delicious friction and he felt Sasuke's body stirring in answer.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Naruto could feel Sasuke's arousal growing against his thigh and it pleased him inordinately, his lips splitting into a sweet smile. Naruto was happy after such a long time, he had been so afraid of Sasuke finding out about his transformations and discovering that on top of that said best friend had more than platonic feelings for him.

Well he'd have to explain about the Kyuubi but that could wait. Right now Naruto had an aroused Uchiha Sasuke pinned underneath him and year's worth of sexual frustration to work off. He was hoping that Sasuke felt the same.

"Teme ?" The question was obvious in his tone; he wanted to know if the raven was alright with this. He smiled down at the raven now trapped between his body and the mattress as he felt a tremble race across Sasuke's skin.

"Hmmm..." Sasuke's eyelids drooped as he took in the feeling of Naruto's chest pressed up against his own bare skin; the blonds' hips nestled firmly between his own. He wanted to rock against that tan body, to feel that delicious friction again; just the feeling of being within Naruto's arms made his body flush with pleasure.

"Sasuke – you want this?" Naruto spoke Sasuke's name in a sing song voice to get his attention but he was completely serious, he rocked against Sasuke; he wanted to have the dark haired mans full understanding of what they were doing. Sasuke turned heavy lidded obsidian orbs to look at his closest friend, the man he had fallen in love with; he gave a full body shudder at the delicious sensation of Naruto grinding against his sensitized flesh.

He let out a throaty moan before he realized he needed to comprise some sort of response, "Mnnn...yes... Dobe... I want you." He wanted more of that friction and arched his own body up to rub against the warm skin fully exposed to his perusal. He caught Naruto's smirk before soft lips descended and caressed his own.

The kiss was soft, tentative at first, neither having the knowledge of how to do this right. Naruto leant up over the raven, resting his weight on his elbows so their arousals where pressed together through the flimsy fabric of Sasuke's underwear.

Sasuke nibbled at the plush lips pressed to his own, wanting to take what they were doing further, he could feel his needy body pulsing as his blood flooded his flushed skin, he craved Naruto's touch. He suckled at the lower lip presented to him, before releasing it and running the tip of his tongue along the seam of Naruto's pursed lips. He tunneled his fingers into silky blond strands and pulled the blond closer. The dobes lips split with a gasp and Sasuke's tongued delved inside the moist cavern, exploring as much as he could reach as he arched in to the delicious taste.

Naruto didn't remain idle in the kiss for long, taking control by suckling on the strong muscle that had invaded his wanton mouth, sliding his tongue along the nimble pink muscle, massaging and teasing it with his own.

When Sasuke withdrew from his mouth to catch his breath Naruto dove forward and buried his own tongue between the ravens kiss bruised lips, learning all the surfaces, textures and tastes of the Uchiha's mouth, lapping at the sweet tongue inside.

He felt Sasuke's moan echoing into his own; it felt so good he couldn't stop himself from tangling his fingers into Sasuke's coal black strands tilting the ravens head so he could move even further inside the hot cavern. He rubbed his aching body against the pale man wanting to consume Sasuke, merging them together, nothing but feelings and rich sensations. They moved together and it felt like their skin was aflame the need to touch and flow together overwhelming.

Sasuke's hands abandoned their grip of the silky blond strands in favor of threading through pale locks to run down and across the broad expanse of Naruto's shoulders finding all the dips of muscles and smooth scars on their way down. He squeezed at the blonds' pert backside before returning back across his rippled stomach and chest latching onto the tight little buds he found there.

He gently tweaked and thumbed at the rosy buds, increasing the tingling sensations shooting down to Naruto's twitching arousal, the nubs puckering under his ardent exploration. He was rewarded by the increase in friction between both their needy bodies as Naruto ground against him and he whimpered his approval into the wanton mouth eating at his own.

Naruto felt the sharp sweet, pulls that Sasuke was giving to his flushed nipples and wanted to return the favor, but he would have to slip lower down to do so. He made his decision quickly. His best option was the quickest way to get the ravens' boxers off as well as being able to learn all the nuances of Sasuke's body on the way down. There wasn't any question.

He grinned into their kiss before shifting his lips to press soft butterfly kisses down the pale column of Sasuke's throat, gently nipping and leaving reddening nips in his wake, he suckled at the juncture of throat and neck garnering sweet unintelligible whimpers and needy mewls from the prone man as he tried to arch closer to him.

Naruto loved those needy sounds, making a note of the spot that would be a deep purple later on before dragging his body slowly south and laving at the skin that was presented to him as he made a path towards an erect pink nipple. He ran his tongue around the nubbin and then swiped it with his strong muscle, caressing the tiny bud with his tongue alternating with deep suckling pulls that sent Sasuke into shivers, gasping for breath, "N...Naruto...nah...more." He couldn't refuse the sensuous Uchiha his wishes; he redoubled his efforts, rolling the neglected nub between his fingertips, switching between each reddened bead with his mouth as Sasuke's his rolled up against his already moving body - increasing the delectable friction between them.

Sasuke writhed under the new sensations of having Naruto play with his erect nipples; he couldn't withhold any of the sounds or the desperate nonsensical words that escaped his swollen lips. He needed the blond so much; his arousal was pulsing and twitching at the lack of attention. He pressed up against Naruto's mouth as it suckled on his taught nipple wanting to feel more of him touching his body, wanting to take the blond into his own needy hole. "Narutooo...please."

The mouth that had been fondling his nipple disappeared but returned moments later as Naruto's warm wet muscle licked and lathed and nipped his way over a well toned stomach, giving a little extra attention to the dip of Sasuke's navel and then journeying downwards.

Naruto reached for the waistband of the unnecessary underwear and slowly tugged the fabric away; this was Sasuke last moment to refuse what Naruto was doing. Instead Sasuke raised his hips himself to have the article removed, feeling the cool air rush across over stimulated skin as his arousal sprang free for Naruto's rapt gaze.

The underwear was dropped off the side of the bed, ignored as Sasuke settled himself back with Naruto sat between his spread thighs focused on the newly uncovered member before him. Sasuke was beautiful to look at, he peeled his eyes away to take in the complete effect of the pale body and felt his mouth water at the sight. Sasuke flushed a deeper hue and wriggled uncomfortably under the steady gaze, not knowing what the other was thinking, "N...Naruto?"

His question went ignored as Naruto's hands skimmed across his chest and down to his delicate hips, his voice a heady rasp, "You are beautiful teme." Sasuke averted his gaze unable to look the other in the face due to the degree of his embarrassment – he thought Naruto was beautiful. He felt Naruto settle back down closer to his body, heated breaths stirring the fine hairs on his skin as he felt the blond nuzzling into the hair surrounding his heated length, feeling the creamy moisture dripping down and a steady throb matching his pulse sway the hungry organ. He didn't catch Naruto's quiet whisper, "Mine" as his eyes flashed momentarily red and then returned to blue.

Naruto ran his fingers through the short ebony curls around the base of the raven's arousal, nuzzling at them with his cheek, they were so soft and Sasuke smelled decadent, rich and spicy. Naruto's tongue flickered out taking in some of the spicy liquid coating the others needy length. He couldn't restrain the wanton moan at the wonderful taste on his tongue; he wanted nothing more than to suckle all that sweet honey into his mouth, "Sasuke you taste so damned good."His voice came out a sultry growl.

Sasuke whimpered at the tongue that just touched his heated length and disappeared again, needing more than just a sporadic touch. He heard Naruto moan and he couldn't help react to the sensual noise with a moan of his own, the blonds' husky voice making his body shiver from top to toe.

He had never imagined that Naruto could sound so sexy and his voice alone was turning Sasuke on even more. He couldn't withhold the strangled moan that slipped from his throat as those delectable lips slipped over the exposed head of his leaking arousal, taking long deep pulls and dipping the tip of the blonds' tongue into the weeping slit. Sasuke bucked upwards into the heated cavern that was wrapped around his weeping head, feeling his length slide further into that moist heat and the tongue that lovingly stroked every inch it could reach.

Naruto could feel the pulse in the vein that ran the length of Sasuke's arousal beating against his tongue as the Uchiha tunneled deeper into his mouth. He didn't mind, delighting in the sexy mewls and whimpers being wrung from the raven spread out before him - sounds that made him want to bury his own untended arousal deep inside that sweet, fuckable mouth.

He bobbed up and down the length of his Uchiha's arousal, lashing at it with his tongue and nipping the tip carefully before driving the point of his tongue into the weeping hole tasting the spicy honey being released. "Nahh...hahaah...Nar...toooo... I'm gonna...nahhh... please." Sasuke was panting and moaning with abandon desperate for release wanting Naruto buried inside his wanton body.

Naruto could feel the plump skin his lips where wrapped around pulsing and he knew what was coming, he flicked his eyes up to lock with dark veiled orbs. He watched avidly as Sasuke's face changed as his orgasm hit, sending those beautiful eyes rolling back in his head as he mouth gaped open on a soundless cry.

The thick, hot fluid jetted into his mouth and he swallowed it all, needing Sasuke's essence deep inside him. He lapped at the twitching length to glean all the sweet honey he could from it before gently rubbing his hands up milky thighs to brush calloused fingers against the sated arousal.

Naruto took it in his hands as he pumped the tasty length and gently ran his fingers over the sac underneath, rolling the soft rounds in his palm whilst pumping with increasing fervor. He could feel Sasuke's blood returning to the recently appeased organ and he kissed up the length to the tip, running a loving tongue over the deep red head.

Sasuke shivered as his world came back into focus, the bright lights and jolts of pleasure slowly dimming to be replaced with new pleasure. He felt Naruto caressing his length once more and as he fondled and massaged the heavy sac underneath, he couldn't help wanting more as those delicious lips kissed and suckled him back to hardness.

He would never protest the ardent and loving attention he was receiving from the blond man before him; he had craved Naruto for as long as he could remember. He could see Naruto's neglected member hard and thick, weeping milky juices that slid down to the base and he licked his lips longing to taste that moisture.

He was too busy eyeing up Naruto's thick, long arousal that the finger gently caressing at his tight pink hole went unnoticed until Naruto spoke. "Sasuke, I need you, right here right now – will you let me?" The here was emphasized with a gentle nudge against the puckered hole with the tips of blunt fingers. Sasuke couldn't speak as he raised his eyes from the weeping length before him to look into the desire drenched orbs of his best friend. He nodded imperceptibly at the question, the blonds' voice like a caress against his already sensitive skin. Sasuke could feel the tight hole pulse at the thought of having that lovely long length tunneling into his aroused body.

"Please… Naruto." His voice was barely a whisper, he could feel his hole twitching at the finger pressed against, his body needed Naruto inside him. Naruto smiled down at the Uchiha prodigy, a tender smile as Sasuke looked up at him, his eyes filled with desire. He reached out running his knuckles down Sasuke's cheek, the raven nuzzling into the touch - Naruto's heart squeezed in his chest at the unusual show of affection.

He withdrew his hand again, he started rocking against Sasuke's weeping member with his own, the delicious friction causing moans to tumble from his lips and sweet mewls to pore from Sasuke's panting mouth. He brought his tan fingers up to those lips, running the tips across Sasuke moist skin. Sasuke's eyelids fluttered down against his pale cheeks as he sucked one of Naruto's long digits into his mouth.

Sasuke knew what Naruto was trying to do and gladly pulled each finger into his mouth and suckled on them, liberally coating each finger with his moist tongue, taking in the taste of the blond. He tasted like sugar cookies and salt, Sasuke loved the taste of his Dobe. He nibbled along the digits as Naruto pulled them out of his wet cavern, an obscene pop as they were released.

Naruto watched avidly as Sasuke took in his fingers, suckling, laving and nibbling along them, his arousal twitched hungrily for that mouth to ravish it instead. He let Sasuke have his way with his fingers, his breath coming more rapidly at the incessant sensations and the erotic look Sasuke was giving him over his needy lips. He slowly withdrew the well slicked fingers wanting to take that mouth with his own as he burrowed into the ravens tight hole. He leant down to replace his fingers with his tongue as he darted between parted lips, surging against the sexy creature beneath him, carefully spreading pale thighs as he went.

Naruto nibbled and licked along those kiss bruised lips, plundering the mouth that was inviting him with deep moan. His fingers trailed down the alabaster chest, flicking at a rosy nipple on his way to his desired destination. He ran his fingers across ebony locks, giving the hot arousal an absent stroke as his fingers slipped lower, trailing over his heavy sac and the tiny sensitive bit of skin between it and his goal.

Sasuke whimpered as Naruto's wet fingers traced over sensitive skin in his quest for Sasuke's puckered hole. He felt the exquisite friction halt as the blond carefully spread his legs a bit wider and pulled his firm cheeks apart. He watched as Naruto's pupils dilated even wider with desire, a red ring flickering in and out of the sapphire iris, as he eyed Sasuke's gaping hole, flushed and ready. Naruto ran his finger tip across the little bud, pushing gently, slowly, into the tight hole, feeling the tight ring of muscle slowly give way as he applied more pressure.

Sasuke grimaced at the new sensation as he was slowly pushed into, it felt new and unbelievable filling, that long digit stretching him slowly as Naruto cautiously pulled it out and back in, setting a slow rhythm. He wriggled closer to the blond when he felt Naruto wasn't moving fast enough, begging for more. "Naruto… gahh… please…more." Sasuke watched through heavily lidded eyes as the blond gave one of his sunny smiles and slipped the second digit in and began to scissor his fingers as he slid them in and out. Sasuke could do nothing but try to relax into the motion and adjust to the stretched feeling knowing the pleasure that was soon to come.

Naruto watched his fingers disappearing into the raven and felt his arousal twitching and weeping milky liquid down his length wanting to be inside that tight hole. "Sasuke you're so tight and hot." He flicked his fingers to emphasize his point and felt Sasuke shudder at the action, the blond finally touching the sweet spot he knew was deep inside. He felt Sasuke clench along his fingers and slipped the third one in, increasing the rhythm he had set feeling Sasuke tilt his hips to impale himself on them. The wanton moans and gasps telling Naruto that he was doing this right.

Sasuke rocked onto the fingers, feeling pleasure seep through into his entire body, knowing that Naruto would soon be buried inside him. Those dexterous fingers scissored his entrance, thoroughly stretching and rubbing against the walls of his grasping body. Naruto was teasing him and he wanted that dripping arousal to the hilt inside his body right now.

Sasuke wrapped his pale arms around the dobe's neck and pulled him forcibly down so he could whisper into his ear, "Naruto… fuck me right now." His voice came out deep and husky with arousal, the raven ran the tip of his tongue along the edge of the shell and suckled on the lobe listening to Naruto purr deep in his chest.

The fingers quickly withdrew from his tight heat and he felt something thicker and hotter nudging against his entrance, slowly nuzzling its way through the tight ring. Sasuke's head tipped back and a loud cry escaped his lips as tears squeezed out from his clenched eyelids. Naruto slowly pushed in knowing that the pain would end once he was fully inside.

He felt Sasuke clench around him and he placed gentle hands against his cheeks, swiping the tears away, whispering soothingly to the pained man, "Sasuke…shhh...baby…it's alright" He gentle nuzzled into Sasuke's neck, planting chaste kisses along the supple throat and down to the tight buds on his chest. He took the nearest bud into his mouth, warming it and gently suckling and lapping it to erection, trying to distract his teme.

Sasuke felt long fingers caressing his damp cheeks, and the soft press of firm lips trailing down his throat and settling over his nipples. He smiled at the odd endearment from Naruto - calling him baby it warmed his heart as the other hand wrapped around his neglected member. Naruto began to stroke and run a gentle thumb across the weeping head jolting Sasuke back into the heat he had been feeling a few moments ago. Sasuke's eyes drifted open at the sweet sensation and knew that the pain was dissipating and the full feeling he now had was very welcome.

Naruto felt Sasuke begin to move underneath him, pushing himself onto his ensconced length. Naruto had tried his best to control his actions; he wanted to thrust into the delicious heat wrapped so tightly around his hungry arousal. But he let Sasuke set a slow pace and held as still as possible allowing for the raven to adjust to being so thoroughly impaled.

Sasuke growled at the stillness Naruto was imposing, he reached up and glared into those cerulean orbs "Move dobe!" Naruto exhaled on a quick breath and pushed into the pale body, giving into his need for the friction. Sasuke moaned deep in his throat as Naruto's body thrust into him repeatedly, delighting in the sensations of being filled and then the slide of the withdrawal against sensitive internal skin.

The pace steadily increasing as heated words tumbled passed wanton lips, fervent kisses and suckling bites given on every available surface. Naruto felts Sasuke's tight passage rippling around him and he slowed his crushing pace. He wanted to find the sweet spot he knew was hidden inside the raven again. He wrapped strong arms around the slender legs, moving them to rest on his shoulders as the angle shifted and he pounded into the sexy man beneath him.

Sasuke felt Naruto impact with something inside his body that set off fireworks behind his eyelids. On gasping breaths he let Naruto take complete control as he didn't think he had the strength to move under the onslaught of feeling echoing throughout his body. He couldn't get any leverage to push back into the deep strokes, "Nar…uto…so close… please… harder" He panted as Naruto's speed and ferocity increased, his thick straining member pressing against that deep bundle of nerves on every stroke. Sasuke couldn't keep any coherent thoughts in his head as the sensation increased exponentially.

The tight hole rippled around his weeping length and he could feel the coiling sensation at the base of his arousal and knew he was close. He continued pounding his hips against Sasuke, feeling his balls slap against the slightly raised ass. He released his hand from one leg to take a hold of the honey soaked cock before him. Naruto stroked Sasuke's arousal with increasing speed and pressure, wrapping his fingers firmly around the flushed flesh.

Sasuke groaned when those calloused fingers curled around his neglected member, alternating between long drawn out tugs and quick rapid pulls. He could feel his whole body unraveling and Naruto's length tunneling into his needy ass. Sasuke reached up and rubbed his hands along the taught skin of his dobe's chest, pulling at the tiny nubs adding to the sensations they were feeling wanting to pull Naruto along for the ride.

Naruto felt Sasuke give a full body shudder and his walls rippled and tightened around his length as he came undone, pulsing that spicy milky liquid across both their sweat slicked chests. The raven's voice echoing off the walls of the small room, " Na...Narutoooo!". Naruto felt the tightness and pulsing walls squeeze his orgasm from him, his head falling back, his eyes fluttering closed and letting loose a deep throaty roar.

Sasuke's body quaked under the onslaught, fine tremors rippling across his sensitized skin; he watched the gorgeous man above him roar out his orgasm and then collapse against their sticky chests panting hard. "Nahh…Naruto?"

"W...what Sasuke?" his voice sounded deeply content if a little rough around the edges.

"Your heavy Dobe." It's not that he minded having Naruto pressed so firmly against him, in fact it felt good but Sasuke was having trouble catching his breath from the amazing orgasm he had just received.

Naruto shifted sideways relieving some of the weight on the Sasuke's chest without removing his softening arousal from Sasuke's body. He wanted to stay buried inside the Uchiha for as long as his body would allow. He nuzzled his face underneath the ravens chin, wrapping muscled arms around the delightfully sticky chest - feeling drowsy and sated. Naruto had wanted this for so long, his denial of it all hadn't helped him and he had hurt the one man he never wanted to.

Sasuke knew they had a lot of things to discuss but his body ached from the new exploration it had just received and he wanted nothing more than to curl up with the blond resting against his chest and sleep leaving all the complications for later on. So he was pleased when Naruto mumbled against his throat, feeling the slight vibration tickle the skin, "Sleepy teme - talk … later." Sasuke's reply was a firm squeeze around Naruto's shoulders before nuzzling into the comfortable embrace and falling sound asleep

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke awoke to a darkened room and cold sheets, if he hadn't ached so deeply inside and felt the dried; cracking moisture on his stomach he would have thought earlier on had been a dream. The raven sat up slowly tugging the covers up to clench in tight fists looking around the darkened room with wide obsidian eyes. Naruto was gone. He couldn't feel him anywhere nearby and he felt his eyes trying to cry again after the flood of tears that had left him earlier in the day. But he refused them as he clutched the duvet to his chest wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep where he didn't feel like his heart was breaking.

Naruto walked around the large house, finding very little furnishings or even food in the kitchen, it concerned him that Sasuke had been living in such an empty and unhappy place. The only places that seemed to be in use where the kitchen, near bathroom and the bedroom he had emerged from. He had found the dojo out back sealed with sutras warding against the dead.

Naruto returned back upstairs to Sasuke's small room on the first floor, wondering if the raven was still sleeping, he had looked so tired of late it had begun to worry the blond. What he found when he opened the door to the dark haired mans room was the semblance of someone he knew. Sasuke was curled up to the headboard, sheets clutched in a white-knuckle grip, eyes wide, he was gnawing at his lower lip enough to make it bleed.

Sasuke heard the door slide open and turned to face the visage of his confused best friend, he was only half dressed even in this cold air and Sasuke could see the effect the chill air had on him and he turned away from the beauty that was his best friend. He couldn't with hold the one question he desperately needed answering, "Were did you go Naruto?

Naruto watched the expressions shift across those pale features, distress being the prominent one. He moved swiftly across the hardwood floor and clambered onto the small bed, reaching out for the other man needing to comfort his obvious distress. Sasuke shrugged off his tan hands and backed up further, "Answer the question dobe." Well at least we're back to more familiar terms now - that's something I guess.

Naruto did his best to smile down at the unhappy Uchiha wanting nothing more than to drag him across the bed and into his empty arms. "I went for a walk teme. You were sound asleep for so long I walked around the house - it's huge." Sasuke's eyes drifted up to meet his own and he gave the raven one of his best smiles, one he knew hadn't felt genuine in a very long time. He watched as one slender eyebrow arched in question, his ebony gaze relaxing just enough that Naruto reached out again to unlatch the death grip Sasuke had claimed on the sheets and lace their fingers together.

"Teme - why's the house so empty?" his question caught Sasuke off guard and he turned his gaze to their linked hands, squeezing at the callused fingers.

"It's been empty since I returned, everything was gone. There was nothing left." Sasuke felt the grip Naruto had on his fingers tighten as he felt the heat of anger radiate from his friends skin.

"You never said anything teme, and Obaa-chan didn't either - why is that?" His voice was distinctly gravelly when he gave his reply.

"I asked her not too, I don't miss it." That was a lie if any and Naruto knew it but he didn't want to push his friend away by doing so.

"You don't even have a picture of them do you Sasuke." Sasuke didn't say anything as he hid his eyes behind his bangs, the sudden prickle of impending tears enough of a warning.

Sasuke's only reply was a whispered, "No."

Naruto pulled the resistant man against his chest along with all the covers that were wrapped around him, snuggling him comfortably in between his raised knees, tucking him firmly under his chin. He held the raven in his arms knowing he would never ask for any comfort. After a short time of just embracing the raven he felt cold arms loop around his bare waist and he squeezed the man in his arms, content just to hold onto this wonderful feeling of being needed - wanted.

Sasuke buried into the warm arms of the blond, taking comfort in his strong arms, he nuzzled the underside of Naruto's jaw, inhaling the fragrance of dry straw and something sweet. Sasuke couldn't seem to stop himself from extending the tip of his tongue to swipe along the warm skin and take in that scent. He was so content within Naruto's arms. But Sasuke knew he had other questions lot's of them as he heard the blond rumble deep in his chest at his own gentle action. Sasuke knew where he was right now was probably the best place to ask all his questions, Naruto couldn't run from him right now.

Naruto knew that Sasuke was in need of comfort, he was too he was still very aware of the things they hadn't yet discussed but if he kept licking him like that there would be a rather large problem to get passed first. "Sasuke please …teme...stop." The soft muscle withdrew from his sensitive skin and he felt the raven tense so he squeezed him gently to give some reassurance. "There are some things I need to explain." He felt Sasuke blink against his chest, soft lashes flickering across his skin, and then the almost imperceptible nod from the last Uchiha.

Sasuke was more than willing to let the blond tell the story if it meant that they wouldn't have to banter back and forth. He snuggled more firmly into the tan chest, looking down the taught belly to trace the swirls of the seal etched into his skin and just below the fine trail of naturally blonde fur began.

Naruto wasn't sure how to begin but he always jumped in head first so here he went, "When we came back, it had taken a lot out of me to save you." Naruto could see all the blood splattered across clothes, all the cuts and bruises and life threatening injuries as if it had been only hours ago and he felt himself gulp. "I used a lot of the Kyuubi's chakra and while you were knocked out I made deal with it." Sasuke's head jerked up at that and collided solidly with Naruto's jaw, cracking the teeth loudly together.

"You did what!?!" Sasuke couldn't restrain the shock and impending anger.

"Sasuke, it was the only way I could save you." He looked down into obsidian eyes wide open in shock. He rubbed his tender jaw with one hand, refusing to release his grip on the pale skin of his friend. He needed Sasuke close for this. He heard the disgruntled, yet excepting grunt that escaped the Uchiha's thin lips as he tilted his head upwards, eyes fluttering shut to place a chaste kiss against the abused skin.

The blond could happily get used to these small signs of affection the usually unemotional man was giving him so freely. He shook his head to try to refocus on the story at hand. "The deal I made would give me the strength to bring you back to Konoha before I lost you, we where hundreds of miles away teme - you wouldn't have stood a chance of getting back here if I hadn't. The exchange was that Kyuubi would be able to come out for three days every month. Though I don't think it realised the restrictions imposed by my age and the seal. It has no power in that form; it's just a regular fox. Although, that didn't stop it from trying to maul Iruka - sensei when it first happened."

Sasuke felt Naruto turn his face away as the most pressing part of the story was told. Sasuke sat up right pulling away from the comfort of Naruto's broad chest to slip cool fingers up against that strong jaw. He traced the fine scars of the Kyuubi's mark that he found so endearing and turned the stubborn man back to face him. "That is why you have been hiding in the woods. To protect everyone." He could see the moisture slipping into the sapphire gaze and tilted Naruto's face down to his own, brushing soft kisses against his eyes, nose any part of his sweet face he could reach. He couldn't speak for the lump in his own throat at the gift he had been given. What his dearest friend had given up for him.

Naruto's voice slipped through the fog of thoughts clouding Sasuke's mind, "I was so terrified that it would hurt you, I stayed away from you and it hurt Sasuke, so much." Sasuke felt the cold, drips of salty fluid falling on his own bare skin. He tugged the blond down pressing him underneath his own chin, feeling the need to comfort and protect the stubborn man in his arms.

Naruto happily nuzzled into the ravens alabaster skin, snuffling against the hair tickling his nose at the nape of Sasuke's pale neck. He tried to finish the story, "When I'm in that form I have no control, but I can see everything. I was so frightened that it would hurt you. But it didn't and I don't understand why." He tightened his grip on the tan form, running his pale fingers through silky blond locks a tender gesture.

"It doesn't matter, you've spent so much time trying to help me that I don't think the Kyuubi could do it either - huh maybe the little beastie actually likes me." That brought a smile to the blonds' lips and a subtly quirk to Sasuke's. The blond nuzzled closer to the pale skin, depositing his own chaste kisses against the pale flesh, finding the bruised skin he had nipped and nibbled on before and running his tongue across it. Sasuke shivered at the touch of the blonds' clever tongue against his tender flesh decidedly arousing.

As there body's arched against each other, and hands roamed across sensitive skin searching each other's body, Sasuke asked one final question. "So dobe, what am I to you? What is this?" He felt Naruto pause above him after being flattened back against the mattress.

The brilliant smile that the blond elicited made Sasuke give a small smile of his own. "Your mine teme - all mine and I'm yours if you'll have me." Sasuke couldn't retain the soft moan at such an honest confession or the possessive way it was spoken, the prickling sensation behind his eyes forgotten as a tear slipped down across a pale cheek flushed with arousal as his body heated even more.

"Yours Naruto. Mmmm…my Naruto." He arched up into the dobe's skin garnering another deep growl. He wanted to hear that sound and others like it tumbling from those delectable lips as often as possible. He placed a deep kiss against those lips, rubbing their slick muscles together as Naruto began to grind against his naked body. Sasuke couldn't stop the mewls and whimpers that disappeared inside the blonds wet cavern all he could focus on was the delicious friction and the feeling of having Naruto within his arms.

Naruto took his mouth from Sasuke's to deposit sweet licks and nibbles up to the shell of his ear, lathing it with a hot stroke before he spoke, "Mine -teme" and then he proceeded to suckle on the soft lobe. Sasuke arched into him at the hot, needy words, pleased, though he'd never say so, that Naruto was possessive by nature.

The pair lay together until nightfall and Naruto shifted into the tiny form of the Kyuubi which allowed the last Uchiha to stroke its soft fur before Sasuke scoop him up and took him for a run out in the woods of Konoha. Sasuke knew they would both enjoy it and he wouldn't feel the need to run quite as often; his sleepless nights had been solved by one blond ninja.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One month to the day Sasuke returned home from a simple 'C' rank mission to find a photograph in a familiar mahogany frame standing in the doorway. It was a photograph he never thought he would see again. His family. All of them together. He felt strong arms slip around his waist, a hot gust of breath against his ear, "Welcome home Sasuke." He smiled down at the picture, his fingers tracing the lines of familiar faces.

"Thank you dobe."


End file.
